


How About Chinese?

by 01Ace10



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fandom, Hemlock Grove - Freeform, I did it a, M/M, gernder neutral reader, mentions of - Freeform, or at least one outside of the, this is just another crack fic, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/01Ace10/pseuds/01Ace10
Summary: August being cute and domestic.  That's it.  Oh ya and he is a freaking tease!





	

You sat on the couch watching Hemlock Grove.  It was a great show but it always put you in a pervy mindset that was kinda hard to get out of.  You heard the door open and slam shut.  That snapped you out of your thoughts enough to check the clock.  You noticed it was 7:36 right about when your boyfriend should be getting home.  At least you knew now that it was most likely your boyfriend in your house and not some psycho that just walked into your unlocked apartment in New York City.

Your eyes never left the tv as you felt someone come up behind you.  You felt fingertips brush the back of your neck and that sent shivers down your spine.  But you refused to look away from the tv.  You feel the person move around the couch and see August out of the corner of your eye.  He doesn’t stop moving until he is sitting next to you.  You continue to ignore him, you were planning on doing that until he said something.  But you didn’t expect him to lean in until his face wasn’t even an inch from your own.

You definitely didn’t expect him to make the sexist sound you had ever heard.  It was a low hum that sounded like it should be illegal.  It did however shock you into looking at him, and that was a mistake.  His face just like the noise he made needed to be illegal.  He had the sexiest smile you had ever seen.  You could feel your face heat up like he had flipped some kind of switch.  You looked away trying to hide the huge blush on your face.

But August placed his hand under your chin and forced you to look back at him.  He leaned into you and whispered in your ear, “I think we should have Chinese for dinner.”  Then he sat back and smiled the most innocent childlike smile.  Looking like a complete dork.

“Oh for the love o-,” you grab something from behind you, it turned out to be a pillow, and began smacking him with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it is so short but I just wanted to get this idea out there.


End file.
